Legendary Disaster
by DigiHopeheart
Summary: One-shots involving legendary Pokemon that come to visit Ash. His classmates have no idea what they are in for.
1. Cosmog

It all started when Nebby appeared. The cute innocent Ultra Beast was the first sign of trouble for Ash. It always started like this.

Seriously.

Step 1: Accidently stumble upon a legendary.

Step 2: Trouble finds Ash and Legendary.

Step 3: Ash saves Legendary or it saves him.

Bonus: He 'almost' dies sometimes.

Ash sighed and put his face in his hands and leaned onto his table, a groan escaping his throat, making a few of his classmates look up to him.

The Kanto trainer ignores them and glared down to the test. His pencil in his hand moving in circles. He silently wonders what's going to happen this time.

He's already been to an alternate reality, travelled to the distortion world, almost got shot into space, that one wasn't fun at all. Met all kinds of Legendaries, went back in time, saw a town almost get erased from existence. And so on.

Ash bit down on his pencil, grinding his teeth into the wooden stump.

So what was next? He meets an alternate counterpart of himself? One that is evil?

Ash chuckles at the thought. He would properly beat the evil straight out of himself. Been there, done that with the King of Pokelantis.

So he met all kinds of Legendary Pokemon except Raikou for some reason. Maybe it didn't want to meet him. Although that was luckily for him. He grinned at the thought of a Legendary avoiding him for the first time in his life.

He hopes nothing will happen to his friends this time.

The smile disappeared from his face and he shook his head.

It should be fiiiiine, it wasn't like Arceus was trying to kill him again.

…

Oh who was he kidding? There was disaster written all over this.

He glared at the sleeping Pokemon.

It sure is cute though, and so he couldn't help but to smile and tickle Nebby gently on its cheeks. Its laughter wiping away his previous thoughts.


	2. Giratina

Somehow Ash knew that this wouldn't be the last time a legendary visits him.

But honestly, a smaller pokemon would've been nicer.

No.

It just had to be Giratina.

The Pokemon that was only a head out of his portal.

Looking at him with its red eyes.

Chirping happily at seeing him.

His classmates were screaming and flailing around in shock. Yelling about a Pokemon that looked like he was cut in half due to it being half out of the portal. Professor Kukui gaped at it, and made a mental note to ask his colleague Samuel Oak if this was a normal thing for Ash.

Pikachu stepped forward and was already chatting with the distortion world Pokemon.

"That's Giratina!" Lillie yelled, her hands inching for her books on legendary pokemon. "He's a legendary pokemon that lives in the Distortion World!"

"How did it even-" someone began, Ash didn't listen to the panicked chatter. He just stared at the Pokemon, wondering is there was anything wrong. The soft gaze in its eyes immediately calmed Ash down, there was no panic or frustration.

It was just saying hello.

"We're all gonna die!" a dramatic Sophocles shouted his hands waving around in panic.

The Pokemons all just stood frozen in shock, staring petrified at the happily chatting Legendary.

"Someone quick, make a photo!" Two of Ash's classmates were already reaching for their cell phones.

"It's greeting Ash?" Kiawe asked in an odd, disbelieving, tone.

Ash just waved dumbly at the Legendary and asked how it's day went.

It only earned even more crazy stares when Giratina replied with a chirp.

"Why is it here?"

Ash sighed and began to explain how he and his friends met the Lord of the Distortion world itself. While absently petting the legendaries head.


	3. Moltres

Sorry for the double update! Was a mistake on the doc, getting a bunch of code here. Enjoy!

* * *

Ash began his walk towards his school, a small smile on his face as he scratched Pikachu's chin. Earning a 'chaa' of enjoy in return. Professor Kukui had gone ahead, he had a quick meeting with the principal and left an hour before Ash.

Then a moltres landed with a loud thud before him, sending dust everywhere.

Ash blinked, holding his hands up, ready to punch anything, before recognized the bird from the Shamouti islands.

Honestly.

Last week Giratina visited out of nowhere, why was Moltres here?

He was still holding his hands in front of him, the last time he saw the bird, it tried to fry him and Lugia multiple times. Sure, he did leave with making peace with the legendary trio. They just left without much of a thank you or an apology, so Ash had no idea what to expect now.

"Moltres? Can you please-" Ash said with a hand running through his hair, he really didn't want to get into trouble right before school.

"GYAO!" The fire legendary shrieked in his ear, not letting the teen finish the sentence.

Pikachu was already giggling on his shoulder. Knowing that this was going to be a weird day already. The mouse climbed down from his trainers shoulders, silently prepared to go all out on the legendary, but was watching the whole interaction closely with a keen eye.

"But everyone is waiting for-"

"GYAOO!" Moltres interrupted with a loud cry.

"-me." Ash finished. He brought his hands together in front of him and begged "Please? I need to get to school on time. I've already missed an hour yesterday because we saw a Ribombee."

He only got a stink eye and a huff.

"It was humming! You should've been there, oh man. It was really a really cool song!" Ash said with stars in his eyes.

The moltres before him shook its feathers.

This why Moltres had come all the way to Alola? Just to get shooed away by the Chosen One? The phoenix pokemon shook his head at the young boy. It came all the way from the Shamouti Islands to get here, so it was going to get some reward like a sweet or a battle. Not being told this 'school' thing humans do was more important than the fire bird itself.

"I really don't want to explain the whole 'world saving thing' to them when they see you." the teen was still rambled on.

Then don't Chosen Brat, how difficult is it to lie? It told Zapdos all the time that a Dewgong was stealing berries from the thunder bird's food stash. While in reality it was Moltres itself who did. Just avoid the question and tell something else for Arceus sake.

"Gyaoo, ryaoo." It replied flatly. It wasn't like this brat could understand him anyways. Moltes mentally asked itself what it was even doing here.

Pikachu gave a stink eye to the moltres. As if saying to watch its language around his trainer.

"Yeah, you're right. I could always just not mention it. That won't be lying." Ash cheekly said. He always avoided the subject on legendaries anyways after Brock stopped traveling with him.

"I will not burden them with the whole Shamouti story. They already have enough worries from the ultra beasts"

Moltres snorted. Good. It was embarrassing to hear how he attacked his fly buddies just because it got captured. How easily they turned on to each other, forgetting everything on what they had been through.

Almost destroyed the whole world with it just because a foolish human wanted to 'collect' them all.

"But,"

Oh here we go.

"-listen, I have to get in class on time!"

Moltres huffed.

"Fine, just- just wait outside then? I'll be back in 4 hours." Ash sighed, and slowly moved to pass the firebird. Once he was behind the Moltres he ran for it. Pikachu running after him, but not before giving the other pokemon the biggest grin he made since

Leaving a flabbergasted Pokemon behind.

This boy was making a powerful legendary pokemon like itself wait? Who in Arceus name chose this boy to be the world saviour? What if a volcano was erupting or a pokemon is on a rampage. This kid would be in school and won't be able to do anything. Was this 'school' that important?

Moltres eye twitched. He should've just threw a fire blast at the pikachu. That would've provoked a battle at least.

Moltres looked to the way the kid disappeared.

4 hours.

This better be worth it.

* * *

10 minutes later, a now obviously irritated Moltres was sitting on the schools sign entrance. Glaring at the doors were the Chosen One had disappeared into. It better not rain. If so, it was going to flamethrower the kid's house down for making it wait outside. The beach house where it saw the boy come out of would surely burn nicely.

Moltres took a glance behind itself. There were a few students who didn't have the guts to walk beneath the legendary. They weren't worthy anyways, so the legendary took a deep breath and began shrieking at them to back off.

Screams followed and the three kids ran into another direction, they were definitely going to be late for class today.

Look at them run, terrified of its power. The legendary smirked at their fear.

Foolish humans, they were so easily scared.

If anyone was looking, they could swear that the flame pokemon was chuckling.

* * *

"Does, does anyone know what pokemon that is?" Mallow stammered as she asked her classmates. She was standing at the open window, pointing at the fire bird perched outside on the sign entrance. "Its chasing away the late students for some reason."

The other students walked up to her, curious on what she was gesturing at. Only Ash stayed at his table, having a brush in his hand while Pikachu sat before him. The other kids had left their grooming supplies on their tables.

"It looks like a Moltres!" Kiawe said delighted.

"Professor! Can we go outside and look more closely at it?" Lillie asked, she stood a bit more nervous than her classmates, but was still eager to see and learn more about Moltres.

Ash froze up, sitting more upright and paused at grooming Pikachu.

"Ash come here and see this!" Sophocles said.

The raven-haired trainer smiled weakly, but walked over anyways. Trying to stay out of Moltres's sight.

Kukui gave all his students a look over. Most of his students were giving exciting glances at each other. But when his eyes fell on his boarder, he felt a strange protective feeling in his chest.

Ash had already walked back and sat down, re-focusing on Pikachu. Pikachu was clearly enjoying the attention, pressing his back further into the brush and letting out small sounds. The class was too occupied with adoring Moltres to notice.

Kukui then made his decision after giving Ash a worried glance. "It might be better if we stay inside for the rest of the day." The class give out protests and whines. "We don't know why Moltres came here. We might prevoke it and we don't want to put the other students in danger alright?" He added. "But! I can give you all a lesson on the Legendary bird trio if you all want?" He grinned at his class, trying to cheer them up a little.

Reluctant nods were giving while they shuffled slowly to their tables, still eager to learn more.

The professor mentally prepared a new lesson in his head, he was sure he had a book laying on the bookshelf about the Kanto Legendaries. Or perhaps he could make this into a drawing session, should Moltres still be sitting there later on. He suddenly stopped the thought, and glanced at Ash.

His boarder hasn't said a word the whole time and looked deep in thought.

Kukui's stomach rolled uncomfortably.

* * *

After school was done, they had walked out of the backdoor of the school. The teachers were too protective of the students to put them into danger, and let them go out the opposite way.

Ash had made up a flimsy excuse to bail out for the walk home. He made his way to the front gates of the school and gestured Moltres to follow him.

"You do know..." Kukui simply pointed at the giant firebird behind Ash. He was holding the door open so that Ash could go inside and drop his bag.

The trainer nodded and stepped inside, dropping his backpack on the ground and walked back outside. He gave a small glare at the legendary.

Kukui stood dumbfounded behind him, his glasses almost falling off his nose in shock. He put his hand in his pocket, holding his Incineroar's pokeball tightly, Ash's reaction from before hasn't slipped his mind.

"Sooo, what do you want?" Ash asked kindly, standing in front of Moltres

Moltres spreads his wings and shrieked.

"A battle?"

Moltres shook its head. That chance had already passed when the kid ran off.

"Uhh, do you want me to go for a ride?"

He got a glare that could send pseudo-legendary running.

"A race?"

Moltres shrieked and nodded its head eagerly. That would do for wasting its time here.

"Hang on a second then! I'm gonna need to get to the Pokemon centre first to get my Charizard." Ash smiled sheepishly. "None of my team here can carry me in the sky."

It took all of Moltres willpower not to fly off and ditch the teen for making it wait all this time.

* * *

It was almost an hour later before the race began.

There was a great reunion between trainer and pokemon first. A flamethrower to the face was a warm welcome and a pat on the back was given. It also took a bit longer because Kukui made sure that the Moltres wasn't a danger to his boarder. Asking gently Ash if moltres was a threat, what it wanted and if he needed to call Hala. Ash only waved Kukui off, explaining that no, it wasn't going to barbecue him, and that it only wanted a race. The professor still hovered behind Ash, but saw that the Moltres wasn't looking for a battle.

Pikachu 'chaa-ed' happily to see his old friend back. Climbing on Charizard and gave a purring sound when the fire pokemon gave a hello on his own

The reunion didn't last long when Charizard saw Moltres.

Charizard let out a roar that shook the ground and pointed at the legendary.

Ash intercepted the battle lust in his friend's eyes. "No, sorry Charizard, no battle this time." He grinned sheepishly. "But Moltres wants to have a race against us. Is that alright with you?"

Charizard shot an offended look.

Ash was pretty sure his flying pokemon would want to test its speed against the legendary. He shared a look with Pikachu, who was properly thinking the same thing.

Pikachu made a strangled sound and pointed at the fire pokemons. They both hoped his loyal pokemon didn't pick another fight with a legendary.

"You can say that you out flew a legendary." Ash pressed on.

Charizard blankly stared at his trainer, thinking about the offer. Then nodded with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Ready?"

Moltres nodded and spreads his wings.

"Set," Ash leaned forward and held onto Charizards neck. There were no safety harness or belts on his pokemon. Kaiwe would be so worried if he saw Ash like this.

"Go!"

And then, the next moment, both pokemons were in the sky, moving with speed to rival a bullet's. Ash had to grab on Charizard a little tighter as the pokemon gave a proud roar.

Boy, did Charizard not disappoint.

Ash felt the wind breezing through his hair. The flight he had with Pelipper was a relaxing one, now the raw speed of Charizard was making his eyes all dry with the insane speed he was flying. It honestly reminded Ash all the times he was in a free fall from planes.

But man, it's been so long since he flew on Charizard's back like this.

He gently pats the fire pokemons head, smiling as he did so.

"Let's win this Charizard!" He said with a large grin on his face.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu cheered on from his position.

The fire pokemon let out a mighty roar and sped up even more.

Ash grinned wider, before cranking his neck and looking at Moltres. It was flying right behind him, having a joyful look on its face. Easily keeping up with the high speeds that they were traveling in.

* * *

Kiawe stared at the sky. The moltres from before and a charizard were racing each other. And he thought seeing Giratina's head through a portal was something he never expected to see.

This was something that his precious little sister had to see!

Kiawe ran towards the house. "Mimo! Quick there's a Moltres in the sky!" Kiawe shouted while running, hoping that anyone would hear him. "-while racing a Charizard!"

His sister ran out the house. "No way! Where!?" She said excited.

"Up there!" Kiawe pointed at the pokemons. It was too bad that the racing pokemon were now tiny specks in the sky.

"I can't see them well brother!" Mimo squeezed her eyes, trying to make something from the blurs. She stood on her toes, trying to see more.

Kiawe's heart almost broke at the sight. The tiny specks in the sky were now almost gone.

Kiawe tried his hardest not to cry. But the sight of his little sister disappointed face broke him. He fell to his knees anyways and wept.

His sister saw this and gave him a hug to comfort him.

It only made him cry even more.


	4. Latias

Ash hummed as he grabbed some three branches from the ground, Pikachu was playing with wild pokemon behind him, playfully battling with the wild Yungoos and Cutiefly.

His friends and himself were camping in the forest again. They all wanted to find a quiet spot where they could enjoy the forest around them. The Ultra Guardians were ordered out four times this week, and they were all tired and sluggish from staying up late. Ash offered that they should camp again, which they happily agreed to.

With hours of planning and discussing with their families, Kiawe and Mallow could finally take a day off their family work and join on the camping trip. They both didn't have a lot of free time, so it took a lot of effort to take a day off.

He grabbed some sticks and listened to the leaves rustling around him. It was a perfect day to be camping. The sun was just warm enough to be active during the day, and not too hot. The leaves on the trees blocked it out slightly.

Ash was glad they could do this again. He had really missed sleeping outdoors. The couch and warmth of the cabin was nice, he was definitely not complaining about that. He just missed the little sounds and feeling around him. The leaves just rustling in the wind, the pokemons walking around them and water rushing down a river. The gentle wind blowing through his hair.

He got lost in thought as, grabbing one more tree branch from the ground and knew for sure that he now had enough.

He stood straight and stretched his back. "Pikachu!" he called. The ears on the mouse went up. "I know you can hear me, let's go back to the others!"

Pikachu muttered something under its breath.

Ash shot a look at it, not liking what it said. "Language."

Pikachu stuck its tongue out back at him, making Ash's eyes roll.

Out of all the days, Pikachu had to be like this today. The mouse sometimes had its moods and could be a little brat. It was worse back in Kanto. Where it would just flat out ignore him or sleep on the ground. Good thing it would blow over soon, this never lasted long after he got a closer bond..

"You can always come back here later and play with those wild pokemon again you know." Ash smiled.

The mouse paused, but nodded after the wild pokemon around them waved goodbye.

The trainer and pokemon waved back, sharing their goodbye's and walked back towards the camp.

As they were walking back, Ash heard a small chirp sound behind him. He turned around, curious what was making the sound.

There was no one in the forest where he walked. He could feel Pikachu putting its ears up, trying to locate where the chirp came from. After a small moment he turned back and kept walking further into the forest, struggling it off as a passing pokemon that he missed seeing.

He saw another branch laying on the ground before him, and bent down to grab it. One more could never hurt, better too much then having to find more again.

Something flew past him, he could feel the air move on his arm, whatever it was, it was close and messing with him for sure.

"Alright who's there?" He asked, standing up straight and looking around.

Pikachu saw something move right above them, "Pika!" Pikachu shouted and pointed up. It was sniffing in the air and recognized the smell from somewhere. It shook its head, trying to place where he smelled that sea water with a tint of pokemon smell.

"Huh?" Ash looked up but saw nothing. He stared to get nervous, but put on a stern face to cover it up. "Come out now!"

It was close, very close. It was almost as if he could feel that there was something right before him.

Then his hat moved from his head.

"Hey!" Ash yelled at the floating hat, which was spinning circles in the air. "Give that back!" He ran after the hat, trying to catch it, but everytime he got close, it was like it pulled back even more.

Pikachu was suddenly giggling, "Pika-pika pikacha chu!" the mouse pokemon jumped from his shoulder, standing up from the ground and talking to the seemingly floating hat. It finally realized who was pranking his trainer.

"It's who?" the gears could almost be seen, spinning in his head as he thought.

"Pikacha!"

"No way." he said breathlessly, stepping slowey to the hat. "Latias?"

A pleased shout ringed through the forest. Latias showed herself, Ash's hat was in her mouth, swaying back and forth.

Ash gave a cry out of happiness as well, dashing towards the Legendary. "Latias!" He gave a huge smile at the Eon Pokemon.

"Oh man it's so good to see you again!" Ash cried out.

Latias purred and headbutted him slightly, earning a small laugh. Ash stroked her head, while Pikachu climbed up on her wings. Chirping delighted at the legendary.

"Oh," Ash hummed in thought. He was sure that his classmates would love to meet Latias. She was playful and loved to have more friends. But just to be sure, he had to ask her first. He remembered that she was hesitant to show herself to Brock and Misty.

"Hey Latias, I got a question for you." He said, beckoning for the levitating pokemon to come over. "Wanna meet my new friends?" Ash asked, putting his hat back on his fluffy hair. "They are really nice! I've known them for a while now, and I'm sure they can keep a secret."

Latias looked deep in thought. Pikachu jumped on her shoulders, nodding and smiling gently, trying to encourage her. She perked up after a second and nodded happily. The last time she met some of his friends it turned out to be a great decision for her. Brock and Misty both gave all they could to help her town from disaster, and were kind to her once they overcame their shock. If Ash claimed that these new friends were great, she believed him.

"We're out camping just a little bit further, we should be there in 10 minutes." he informed her. "This way." He walked to where he remembered where their camp was.

"Alola has been so different than all the other regions you know," he walked around a tree log, patting away some tree branches while he did. "they really accept everyone into their lives." he looked up to the sky, "And the weather is so warm! Although, if it rains, it really rains for a long time." he sweat-dropped.

Latias spun in the air, giving a delighted cry as Pikachu held on.

Ash giggled at the sight, enjoying the freedom that they have.

* * *

"Hey everyone! I want you to meet an old friend of mine!" Ash called.

The others spun around. "Old friend? Here?" Asked Sophocles, wondering why a friend of  
Ash would be in this forest.

"Hai!" Ash said in kantonese and spun around dramatically, using the contest spin that was most likely based of Serena's performances.

"Meet Latias!" He proudly presented.

He showed empty air behind him, a leaf blowing by Pikachu, who was sitting innocently on the ground.

"Eh?" Ash looked around him, meeting nothing.

Mallow huffed. "Well, at least we got some firewood for the fire." Ash sputtered, waving his arms around him, trying to get Latias to reappear.

"Isn't Latias an Legendary pokemon?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, the Eon pokémon. We learned about Latias and Latios last year!" Lana confirmed.

Kiawe just looked on at the scene, something felt off, he could've sworn that he saw Pikachu floating just a second when he spun around to greet Ash.

Ash already realized that Latias had camouflaged herself. He grinned at just stared at the group, earning a few raised eyebrows.

Suddenly a joyful cry ringed though their camp, wind blowing past in between them as if something flew by.

The students of the Pokemon School looked up, "Wait. who?" Sophocles stammered.

"No way." Lana said to Ash.

He grinned at her. "Yes way."

Lana joined in with the others, trying to find the pokemon.

Ash chuckled at the sight of everyone trying to find the mysterious pokemon. It reminded him of him and Pikachu playing with Latias and Latios.

He frowned slightly. Latios..., he really wondered how he was doing as the new soul dew. He was sure Latios protected the city with all he had as the soul dew. His heart ached at the memory of Latios.

"Ah! Over here!"

"Nonono over here!"

"It's so fast."

"Ash! Why didn't you tell me you know Latias? I could've had so much updated data on this!"

"Togemaru stop rolling everywhere, you are going to trip someone again!"

The voices of his friends pulled Ash out of his train thought.

He chuckled. "So you like them?" He called in the air.

Latias appeared, giving another loop in the air and smiled the surprised class. Latias went over to Pikachu, letting it climb up her back again and taking it for another ride.

"She's so adorable!" Lillie said at the sight of Latias playing with Pikachu.

"Alright guys, let me properly introduce you to a good friends of mine! This is Latias, she's from Alto Mare back in Johto. Latias here protects the city against any threats." He raised his hand and stroke Latias neck. Latias closed her eyes and made a trilling sound against Ash's palm. She cooed at Ash's classmates, as if saying hello.

* * *

"So how did you meet Latias?" Mallow asked curiously at Ash.

The others overheard the conversation and turned slightly towards the two.

Ash smiled and turned to Latias. "Mind if I tell them?" He asked for her permission.

Latias squealed cheerfully and nodded. She turned back to the pokemon and played with the whole group.

Ash's classmates awed at the sight of them playing with each other.

"Well, alright then. It was still in the Johto region, back when Brock, Misty and I were still traveling together. We were stopping by a city called Alto Mare." Ash sat down on the log by the extinguished fireplace. The others sitting down beside him, already consumed by the story. Mallow, Sophocles and Lana sat on the other log, while Lillie and Kiawe joined Ash.

"It actually started when we were racing each other on the Tour de Alto Mare."

"The race where the contestants ride with Water pokemon?" Lana piped in.

"Yeah that one!" Ash exclaimed happily. He glanced at the others. "The pokemon there pull the water chariots towards the finish. The fastest one wins a Eon medal."

The class 'ooh'ed at that.

"Of course you would know it Lana." Mellow teased, where Lana smirked at.

"So I joined the race with Misty, and in the middle of the race I noticed that my Totodile was speeding up incredibly fast! I thought that it really wanted to win the competition and encouraged it. But eheh, you can already guess that it wasn't the case."

"It was Latias?" Kiawe asked.

"Hai! But I didn't knew it at the time." Ash looked fondly at the pokemons.

"I met Latias when Pikachu water to drink at a fountain. She put it on so it could."

"She turned it on?" Lana looked at Latias, glancing at the short arms. "With Physic?

"She was having a human camouflage at the time, and turned it on with her hands."

"She can do that?" Lillie gasped, looking interested at the idea of a pokemon transforming into a human.

Ash laughed. "She can do that so she can walk among humans and pokemon, without being looked or hunted at all the time."

His friends glanced at the Eon pokemon, wondering what she would look like.

"Can she show us?" Mallow asked.

"Sure you can ask her!" Ash replied cheekily, grinning at the flustered face.

Mallow stood up, Lana close behind her for support while the others looked on.

"H-Hey Latias!" Mallow stammered.

Latias chirped at waved at the green human. She levitated closer and tilted her head.

"Ash just told us that you can camouflage yourself as a human?" Mallow asked.

"Can you show us?" Lana added.

Latias looked into Mallows eyes, as if wondering if showing her form was a good idea. She nodded after seeing the curious but very gentle look.

Latias transformed into Bianca's look, earning gasps of surprise from the crowd.

Ash walked up to the two. "Later that day I found out that Latias takes on Bianca's appearance to hide in. Bianca is like a sister figure to Latias and Latios back then." He said.

Latias gave a pointed look at Ash. He nodded as if understanding what she meant with it.

"So yeah, that was how I met her." He cuts the rest of the story. Finishing it so that his friends didn't have to know how the city was almost demolished by a tidal wave.

Latias nodded to Ash, giving a sad look, but it held a lot of gratitude with it.

Ash knew that she didn't want to hear how her brother had died in front of her. So he didn't share the private part of the story. He cringed as he thought back, hiding a frown under his hat. That day was such a mess, from getting chased by undead pokemon to the haywire defense mechanism of Alto Mare being piloted by a criminal. He remembered as he almost got drowned by the pillar made of water, made by the same criminal who almost destroyed the city.

Ash took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. Focusing on the place around him.

His friends chattered behind him, looking excited and discussing if there were more pokemon who could walk among humans. He focussed on that, and joined in.

"Hey Ash?" Lana said.

"Hai?" He replied in kantonese.

"Will you tell professor Kukui about Latias?" Lana said mischievous, a small grin on her face.

Ash nodded, "Think so, Rotom already made pictures of her, so I might as well." he shrugged.

"So that means if there wasn't any pictures you probably wouldn't have huh?"

Ash sputtered and laughed nervously, "So, um, Kiawe? Need any more firewood? The branches and logs are almost gone. I'll go get some more!" He stood up before Kiawe could answer and raced off.

"Knew it." Lana said.

* * *

Much later that day, after the excitement was wearing down. He and his friends were getting sleepy, yawning and stretching a few times as the time ticked by. The fireplace was lit back up, the fire crackling around them. Laughter filling the late evening, as they told stories of their childhood.

The Eon Pokemon pushed against Ash's back, he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Softly asking what it was. Latias gestures to the sky, cooing softly.

"You gotta go again huh?" Ash realized. They sat and floated in silence. Looking at the sunset between the trees. His friends around them were picking up the beginning of the conversation, piping down their stories and letting Latias wave goodbye at them. To which they also said their farewells, telling her to come back anytime.

Ash stood up and walked with Latias the the edge of their camp. His friends were sending curious looks at his back, but stayed behind to respect the friendship of the old friends.

Ash turned to Latias. "Before you go I do have a question though."

Latias nodded, eager to response.

"What made you visit me? I've already seen Giratina and Moltres stopping by" Ash asked curiously to Latias.

Latias crooned and tilted her head.

"I enjoyed you staying here! It's been really fun, I'm so glad you wanted to meet the others, they were really excited to meet you." He smiled and shot a look at his friends, who quickly acted like they weren't trying to listen in.

"But should I be prepared for more visits from other legendary pokemons?"

Latias just stared blankly at him, blinking slowly.

A ghost of a smile started creeping on her face.

"Well, it was worth asking you." Ash said flatly at the silence.

Latias cooed loudly and headbutted him softly again, as if saying goodbye and good luck.

Ash smiled at the Eon pokemon. "Do visit me anytime Latias. You are always welcome."

Latias cooed again, sending Pikachu also a nod and floated up above the treetops.

"Take care Latias!" Ash called to her. Waving with both hands to the Eon pokemon.

"Pika- Pikachu!" Pikachu did the same thing as Ash, waving and chirping at the disappearing  
pokemon.

They stood there for a second, letting the wind blow through their hair and fur. Ash tilted his hat down a bit. "Well it can only go downhill from here." Ash said in a flat tone.

Pikachu sputtered and lost its balance, falling on his side.

"What? Latias is one of the only ones who didn't cause any damage to a place or attempted to kill me."

"Pikapikachu pika!"

"You know that I'm right!"

"Pi-pikachu pika."

"Except for Lugia then."

"Pika."

"Hai, and Keldeo."

"Pikachu."

"I think I get it."

"Pi-ka."

"Shaymin doesn't count and you know that."

"Chu pika pikachu."

"Please stop swearing, no one believes me when I tell them."


End file.
